Filth
by JoJo2604
Summary: Smithy/Stevie pairing. No real storyline just a little idea I had. IT HAS STRONG SEX REFRENCES SO PLEASE BE WARNED! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a oneshot, depending on whether you lovely people like it or not. To start with it is a story based on strong sex scenes, so if its not your cup of tea you have been warned, please dont read. Its quite graphic and if I add the next part (which Im undecided on) it will only get worse. Please review and let me know what you think? big thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

"This is going to end in disaster..." Nate spoke over the other three men at the table and Ben laughed "You know what these two are like when they go to war eh?". Callum lent accross the table in the beer garden of the near to empty pub "You scared Smithy... we all know you are like jelly?". Smithy shook his head, waving his finger infront of the Sergeant "Im scared of nothing Sergeant Stone.." he spluttered over his words as he lent foward "Bring it on". Ben laughed "Smithy.. you sure about this.." Callum interupted "Ssshhh Ben... right if we do this.." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare handcuffs "I dont even want to know why you have them on you" Nate grinned, causing Callum to glare at him "Loser.. spends the rest of the night handcuffed to that thing" he pointed over to a large light centred in the middle of the two pool tables in the far corner. Smithy nodded as he held his hand out "You got yourself a deal.." Nate sighed "Its a disaster I can feel it". Smithy placed his elbow to the table and Callum copied his action, so their hands were locked together. The two men struggled with the arm wresstling for a few moments, with Nate and Ben chanting at either side of them before Callum eventually pushed the Inspectors arm to the table. "Yes.." he shouted as he rose to his feet "Loser... Loser" he chanted as Smithy glared at him "Fuck off Stone". Callum laughed "We had a deal.." Smithy shook his head "It aint serious.." Callum smiled "You aggreed.. oi you two.. back me up" he glared at the two men who glanced awkwardly to each other nodding slightly. "Or you chicken shit?" he smiled, at the idea of getting one over on the Inspector. "No.. I will do it... its half ten now.." he glanced at his watch "Its only for like ten minutes". Callum nodded "Ok... go for it". Smithy headed over to the poll and stood with his arms behind him, wrapped round the poll. "There you are mate... sorted for the night" Callum smirked after he had fastened the cuffs. "Stone.." Smithy only had to say his name for the warning to come through and Callum picked his beer up "Im gunna finish this inside.. you two coming?" he grinned to Nate and Ben who both laughed slightly "You cant just leave him here.. he is drunk" Ben reasoned and Callum nodded "Yeah corse..." before reaching into his pocket and producing a tie and watching as Smithy drunkenley tried to resist him covering his eyes. "Sweet dreams sweetheart" he smirked and turned to Ben and Nate "Come on" he spoke. "I swear to God you will regret this Stone" Smithy barked and Nate and Ben both offered a quick sorry to Smithy before following their Sergeant inside the pub. "Stone.." Ben spoke as he gestured back out of the pub "You cant seriously leave him out there?". Callum laughed and was interupted by the soft voice approaching them "Who and where?" she asked and Nate smiled "Smithy... he has got him drunk and handcuffed him to the light out there". Stevie sighed "You got no chance give us your keys.." Callum sighed "Let us finish our beers first... so we dont have to put up with him with his knickers in a twist". She nodded "Fine... but mine is a vodka and coke... make it a double... and hurry up before he calls time".

She stood just outside the pub door, staring over at him, she ran the key through her finger before dropping it into the back pocket of her jeans. She walked over to him a slight smile on her face, the idea of having him completly at her dispossal was arousing, and the thought of doing anything she wanted to him excited her in a way he never had before, it was safe to say she had always been attracted to him but not to the point where she was desperate to rip his clothes off. She ran her finger down his face and he jumped at the touch "Stone?" he asked and a smile crept over her face as she stepped closer, trying to keep as quiet as possible as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Eh leave off..." he stressed and he pulled at the handcuffs, she opened his shirt up and smiled as his muscles came into sight, he didnt have a six pack like she was exspecting but his chest was firm and defined. She moved in closer, running her hands over his chest, catching his nipples between her fingers, his breath hitched and a smirk appeared on his face "I know your a woman... I can tell by the hands.. but however much he is paying you it aint worth it... Im a copper and you are verging on sexual assult here". She let out a slight giggle and a smile appeared on his lips "Who is it?" he asked and she smiled at her identidy still being hidden. She placed a slight kiss to his chest and he jumped at the touch of her lips. "Im warning you" he spoke, trying to keep the normal strictness in his voice but faulting slightly. She kissed him once again, letting her tounge lick at his salty skin, he tasted so good and she knew she shouldnt be doing it, but she was enjoying herself to much to give in. "Im warning.." he paused as she ran her hot wet tounge slowly over his nipple "Oi.." he stressed and she grinned as she pushed up onto he tip toes and she pressed her lips to his, as she pulled away he lent foward and captured her lips once again, her hands shot into his hair holding him in place as he turned what had been a quick kiss into a full on passionate clinch, his teeth gently nibbling on her bottom lip, begging her to let his tounge in, which after a few seconds she did. She moved closer into his body, pushing up into him she could feel his erection digging hard into her leg and she briefly thought how easily he had become turned on, not even knowing who it was kissing and touching him. She moved accross his cheek bone and down onto his neck, her hand moving onto his cheek, catching gently on his stubble. She dropped her mouth down onto his chest, licking him slowly down the left side of his body, covering every inch, before moving just above the tip of his jeans and up the other side. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips and he smiled as she pulled away "You gunna tell me who you are?" he asked and she grinned, letting out a slight chuckle. He sighed "Come on... take the tie off" he spoke, his voice making her tremble, if she took the tie off he would know it was her and then what would he think, they had always aggreed they were better as friends. If she ran, after a few choice questions with Callum he would find out who it was that came to see him. Maybe she was better just taking the plundge and admitting who she was to him. She sighed as she gently unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand down inside, over the soft material of his boxer shorts, he gasped as she ran her hand up and down his long thick erection. "Stop" his voice was stern and she wondered if she had pushed him too far. "This is going to far... tell me who you are". She moved into his lips, pulling her hands from his jeans and up to the tie that hid his eyes, she pulled it up and over his head and he smiled sligtly "Stevie".

She lent her forhead against his chest and let out a gentle sigh before whispearing "Im sorry Smithy.." she glanced up "I really shouldnt of done that" he had a look that was laughable on his face, in other circumstances anyway. He shook his head "Dont be" he whispeared before dropping his lips back down to hers, kissing her gently at first before turning the pace into pure lust, her hands pushed onto his chest as he lent against the pole, as he broke the kiss he smiled "You got the key?" he asked and she smiled "I might have..." she paused as she teased her hands down his chest before fiddling with the top of his grey boxers "But Im not sure Im done yet" she smiled and a grin covered his face "Well.. if you let me out.. we can go back to mine or yours and have some fun?". She smiled "But Im already having fun" she glanced at her watch and back towards the pub before smiling to him once again "So... was it sexual assualt?" she asked and he laughed as he shook his head "No.. cause if you asked.. I'd let you do it anyway" she smiled as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips before dropping down and licking his skin once more, nibbling and sucking as she moved down over his nipples and onto his stomack, she grinned to herself as she fiddled with his boxers before pulling them over his erection so it sprung free, she rose back to her feet and stared into his eyes as she began to pull at him, gripping at the base and pulling up slowly, torturing him, he moaned out as he pulled hard against the cuffs. She dropped down his body once again, using his legs to steady herself she slipped his long thick erection into her mouth, he moaned out instanly and she felt his pre-come slowly drip into her mouth and she grinned, he tasted so sweet, she could keep this up forever. She pushed him deep into the back of her throat, his head pumping hard against the side of her throat before she pulled her mouth back, licking along his shaft as she went, she moved her hand round and cuped his balls, smiling as his whole body twitched, she had never seen him looking so gorgeous, maybe because he was in pure ecstatsy, or the fact she had a great view as she pushed him back into the back of her throat, playing with his length with her hands as she pulled from him.

She moved round his body and rubed gently at his shoulders, kissing his back slightly before pulling the key out of her back pocket "You want me to let you go?" she asked and he nodded slightly "You have already been a very bad girl DS Moss.. let me go and thats an order" she fiddled with cuffs slightly as he pulled once again trying in vain to free himself "Just one more little tease" she grinned before moving to his side and pulling hard on his erection, watching as he twitched in reaction, she started to pull harder and faster on his erection, seeing him tilt his head back trying to stop himself, he was trying so hard, she could see that but he couldnt hold it in, his erection twitched as some short spurts spat over her hands and his stomack. She grinned as she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the come "You bitch" he smiled "You knew I was going to do that". She nodded "But I've had fun" she wiped the remaining come from her hands onto his shirt watching as he tried to position his body to stop the come running back into his trousers, she grinned as she gripped them "Maybe I should take these right down.. stop you making them dirty". He shook his head "No.. do them up" she laughed "But thats no fun" she grinned as she pulled his trousers down to his ankles. She reached round and unlocked the cuffs before sprinting to the gate as he nearly fell to the floor "This aint over Moss" he called after her "I will get revenge" he shouted as he rushed to clean and cover himself up after his encounter with Stevie Moss.

* * *

**Ok, so if I get good reviews I will write Smithys revenge, otherwise it will be a oneshot as it has no real storyline. Anyway please let me know what you think, thanks Jodie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so as this has proved quite popular here is another chapter :-) I hope you enjoy it and if you do please leave me a review and I might do a couple more chapters to it or I might just leave it here I shall wait and see, thank you to the people who took the time to revew. Enjoy xx**

* * *

Stevie had been sat in the canteen a little over ten minutes when she felt him lean into her ear, she knew he was there but she jumped as he spoke "I think you and I need a little chat Miss Moss" he walked round her and rested down oppisite her, he lifted his coffee cup to his lips taking an agonizingly slow sip, she felt her nerves rising in her as she stared at him, she hadnt realised after the other night until this moment quite how much she wanted him, she was desperate for him. "The other night?" she asked softly, he lent accross the table, nodding his head as he went "You took advantage of me". She let out a slight laugh "I dont think that is strictly true.. you werent exactly fightining me off?". He smiled "Quite difficult with your hands tied to a lamp post". She chewed hard on her bottom lip for a few moments before leaning accross towards him "Im really sorry if you feel I took advantage.. it was an impulse.. I got lost in the moment and I thought you were enjoying it" he grinned "I never said I didnt enjoy it.." she interupted "So whats the problem Smithy?". He smiled as he relaxed back into his seat "The problem is Stevie... you've seen me naked.." she shrugged her shoulder "When you've seen one.. you've seen them all and all that" she diverted her gaze to her coffee, truth was she hadnt stopped thinking about his long thick erection, the way it felt, so soft and smooth as she ran it through her hands, in her mouth he had tasted delicious. She refocused on him as he lent back towards her "Ah but the thing is Stevie... you are going to return the favour" she glanced up into his eyes and he had a gorgeous grin on his face and she smiled "What d'you mean?". He took a sip of his drink "Im gunna see you naked Stevie". She lent into him a little futher "That almost sounded like a threat Inspector Smith". He moved closer so his lips were inchs from hers "Oh its not a threat DS Moss... its a promise". She smiled "And how do you propose on getting me naked?" she asked and he smiled as he tapped the side of his nose "Thats for me too know DS Moss" he rose from the seat and she couldnt help the excitement building inside her at the idea of him touching her and kissing her.

A few days passed and it wasnt long until a week had passed and Stevie started to wonder if Smithys threat had been an empty one. She was just about to head from the station on her way to the pub, smiling at the thought of the week before at the pub she jumped as her phone beeped in her pocket she pulled it out and smiled at his name and the message that read 'Going some where' she glanced round, knowng he had to be close. She spun round glancing back up to the custody entrance before over to the few vans still parked in the yard. She felt his hand grip her waist and she froze "Pay back DS Moss". He pulled on her hand and he led her back into the yard and over towards the van she pulled back "No, no, no Smithy.. not here". He smiled as he made his way back towards her "Oh yeah.. here" she shook her head "We could get caught... by anyone.. we cant here". She smiled as he nodded "But you owe me DS Moss..." he pulled on her hand "I will make sure no one sees us" she smiled "CCTV?" she asked knowing that had to put him off. He shook his head as he took her hand "There is none where we are going". He lead her round, past the riot van and towards the far corner, he gripped her hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her lips gently he pushed her back against the wall. She began to pull at his buttons and he grabbed her hands "No.. you had your fun last week Stevie.. now.. its my turn" he moved into her body and grinned "Im gunna tease the hell out of you". He pulled his handcuffs out and she smiled "You cant handcuff me... what if someone comes.." he smiled "I'll pretend I've arrested you" he pulled her arms behind her back and smiled as she became completly helpless. He lent gently down into her lips and his hands moved to cup her face, he felt so warm and tender as he gently stroked her cheeks. He pulled back and dropped down to her coat, pulling her zip down on her black leather coat, he pushed it from her shoulders and she felt it catch on the handcuffs "Smithy..." she smiled and he briefly glanced up and caught his eyes before he diverted his attention back to her blouse that he began to unbutton "I.." her breath hitched as he pulled her top open to reveal her tiny white cotten bra and slim stomack she noticed he hadnt moved his eyes from her figure and he ran his fingers over her stomack, he shook his head and glanced back up into her eyes "How are you still single Stevie?" he smiled and she felt her words catch as his lips gently touched hers briefly before his hands moved over her bra, her nipples firm through the soft material and he squeezed them between his fingers, she longed to wrap her arms round him, touch him. He was clearly turned on, his erection clear through his trousers and she wanted so much to touch him. She felt him lean round and unclip her bra and the straps fell against her arms as her breasts sprung free, she smiled as he ran his hand over one and then the other all the while he stared into her eyes, she couldnt help but notice how lost he looked, he was distracted and she couldnt quite put her finger on it. He stepped back from her, his hands dropping from her body and he diverted his eyes "I cant do this Stevie... I cant treat you like this" she smiled "What?". He shrugged his shoulders "I cant treat you like a toy... the other night was amazing Stevie and I dont want you to let me do it just cause of guilt". He reached for her handcuffs and she smiled "Are you some kind of idiot?" she asked and he stared into her eyes "Excuse me?" he asked and she smiled "I did what I did last week cause I wanted you.. and Im letting you do this because I want you too... not over guilt Smithy..." she paused and he glanced down her figure and she smirked "Touch me... I know you want too".

He stepped back into her body and she felt his confidence once again as he instantly pulled at her nipples, dropping down and pulling one into his mouth, she gasped instantly as he nibbled on her nipple and she could feel herself close to explode already and she knew he had barely even started with her. He moved to her other nipple, he sucked hard and she tilted her head back against the wall, her whole body was tingling where he touched her, his hand playing with the top of her jeans, he was teasing her and she could feel herself moistining. He pulled from her nipple and stepped back to look at her he grinned "The things I want to do to you Stevie" he paused as a group of officers paused just a few feet away in the yard and she stared into his eyes and a smirk covered his face as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans "Smithy" she whispeared and he moved into her ear "How quiet can you be DS Moss?" he whispeared before placing his lips gently onto hers, he pulled at her jeans and she felt them slide down her figure, she closed her eyes, knowing he was staring at her tiny little white cotton thong, if she had known she would of worn something a little more sexy but here she was, stood in barely any clothes with her Inspector staring at her. He rubed over her thong and her breath hitched, he stepped a little closer and whispeared "Why you looking so nervous Stevie?". She forced her eyes open and grinned "Im not" she suddenley realised the voices had gone and they were once again alone in the yard. He moved his hand to the top of her thong and she felt him slip his hand inside, she gasped as he gently stroked over her clit, he smiled "You are soaked Stevie" he glanced into her eyes "Is that the effect I have on you?" he moved over her clit, pushing her thumb roughly against it and she wanted to scream out even let out a slight moan but she had no idea if anyone was in the yard. She smiled as he pulled his hands from her thong and she glanced up and into his eyes. She smiled as he hooked his hands over the edge of her thong and pulled it slowly down her legs, she felt it drop to her ankles with her jeans and he stepped back to look at her, she gulped as he eventually met her eyes again a slight smirk on his lips "You are so gorgeous Moss..." he smiled as he stepped into her figure and she jumped as he moved his hand to her thighs, pushing her legs apart gently, he teased his hand slowly up and down her thighs, sending shivers through her entire body. She bit down onto her bottom lip and she almost screamed out as he slipped his finger up and inside her, she noticed his eyebrows nit together and she had to stop herself from laughing "What?" she asked and he smiled "You.. you make yourself out to be so confident..." she let out a moan as he pushed another finger inside "But really.." he lent into her ear "You can be quite shy". He kissed her lips and she gulped as he moved down onto her neck, she could hear the voices of people being brought in through custody, but it only briefly crossed her mind as she felt his lips drop futher down and onto her nipple, kissing them each in turn before moving down futher, she noticed he had dropped onto his knees now and as he moved to her thighs she realised what was about to happen and she was sure she couldnt handle it. The second he ran his tounge between her legs she felt her knees buckle, luckily he was holding her up. His hot wet tounge lapped continuously against her clit and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. His hands began to move up and down her legs and it felt so gentle and tender, she let out a loud moan which only encouraged him to fasten his tounge over her clit, she screamed out, she hadnt ment to but she just couldnt hold it in as she flew into an intense orgasm, she rested her head back onto the wall and before she knew it he had moved up her body and his lips were gently kissing hers, it felt so perfect and she couldnt help but get lost in the moment, she felt him undo the handcuffs and she smiled as he pulled them from her. He pulled from her and smiled "Get dressed" he turned from her glancing down into the yard slightly as he paced down to the van that hid them from the world, before back up to her.

She hurried to get dressed and she had just finished buttoning her blouse back up when he lent gently down into her lips "You ok?" he asked as he pulled away and she nodded slightly as she glanced down "Yeah.." he lifted her eyes back to his "Whats up Stevie?" he asked and she sighed "I was expecting a little more..." he smiled "You wanted more?". She nodded "I wanted to have sex". He smiled as he took hold of her hands "Sex takes it to a whole new level Stevie... all we have done is fooled around.. we can move on from that and keep our friendship if we sleep together... there will be know going back". She nodded "I know... its fine" she wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pulled him into a hug "Im happy" she whispeared into his ear, she was sure even him being the idiot she now thought he was could pick up on it being a lie. She pulled from him "I better go anyway... see you tomorrow" he grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away "Im coming to the pub.." she interupted "Im going to give it a miss... bye Smithy" she walked away and noticed the few funny looks the two got as he followed a few steps behind, she knew she would be the talk of the station by the morning, it didnt take a genius to work out what they had been up too, but that was the least of her worries, cause right now she had to find away to get over Dale Smith, a task she didnt think possible.

At home she had a steaming hot bath but that made her feel no better, she had forced herself to eat something and that only made her feel sick, she had glanced through her photos on her phone and they only made her feel used and here she was on her second glass of wine feeling no better. She sighed as her door bell rang, she glanced at the clock that read, 9.45pm, whoever it was could go away and come back tomorrow, she didnt want to know. When the bell rang again she sighed, placing her glass to the floor she rose to her feet, straightening her nighty she walked out to the hall and pulled the door open, she hadnt been expecting to see him standing the other side of the door and she couldnt help her smile "What are you doing here?" she asked and he smiled "Well I have a bit of a problem.." he gestured inside and smiled "Can I come in?" she stepped aside so he could move into her hallway, he turned back to face her as she pushed the door closed. He moved towards her taking hold of her hands he backed her against the front door "I've been a bit of a dickhead... I know this amazing girl..." he smiled "Is that right?" she grinned he moved into her lips "And she wants to.. she wants me.." he grinned as her eyes fell to the floor "We fooled around a bit.." he paused and a cheeky grin covered his face and he moved a little closer "And since... I havent been able to get rid of this" he moved her hand and placed it over his erection, she ran her hands over his jeans and she couldnt help the huge grin on her face as he sighed "And I think..." he moved into her ear and whispeared "The only way Im going to get rid of it is to shag your brains out so if the offer is still open?" he smiled. She moved into his lips letting his hands lift her nighty slightly as he placed them to her hips, her hands round his shoulder, he kissed her for a few moments and as he pulled back he grinned "I dont think I have ever been in your bedroom DS Moss..." she smiled as she took hold of his hand and began to lead him towards her room "But..." she turned back to him and he smiled "I need your help to get Callum back" she smiled "Me?". He nodded "Yep you Moss... and I have a plan".

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you want another chapter let me know :-) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, big thanks for the reviews so far, as this story has once again proved popular I have wrote another chapter, I have an idea for another two, so if you would like to read them then please review and I will write them. Thanks again. Jodie xxx**

* * *

She had led him into the bedroom and as his lips seeked out hers once again she began to pull at the buttons on his shirt. "So what do I have to do?" she asked as he dropped down onto her neck, she felt his smile against her skin "Its alright I'll teach you" he smirked up at her and she faked a laugh "I ment with Callum?" she asked and he shook his head "After" she let out a grin "Is it not enough you are getting sex out of it" he sighed as he began to unbutton her nighty "Corse it is... but I cant let him get away with it". He smiled as he took a quick glance towards her bed before taking her hand and leading her over, he sat down and pulled her between his legs, he ran his hands up the outside of her thighs, revealling in how soft her skin felt against his rough hands. He shrugged his shirt off and her hands pushed onto his hard muscles, she outlined his chest as his lips owned hers, his tounge gently massaging hers. Under her nighty she had on the smallest pair of cotton knickers, which were driving him wild as he rested his hand onto her bum, and as he shifted back onto the bed he pulled her onto his lap and she let out a slight squeal as she now sat with her legs open over his body. Her hands were gently undoing his jeans and he had a slight smirk on his face as she tugged them off, he lifted himself to make it easier for her. He let them fall to the floor with his shoes and shirt and as she slipped her hands into his underwear, pulling at his erection he grabbed her wrist "I think thats enough play time DS Moss..." and before she could argue he had spun her over so she layed on her back staring up at him as he lent over her body. "Now... its my turn" he grinned as he ran his hand over her nighty buttons. He pushed his lips back into hers, holding her hands above her head with one hand as he's other dropped to her top, he started with the top one and as he unbuttoned it, it gave him a perfect view of her breasts already and a smirk covered his face as he slipped his hand inside, leaving the rest of her body covered. He pulled at her nipple, watching her arch her back into his grip, she moaned out and he couldnt help but grin as she became more turned on by the second, and he was barely touching her yet. He moved his hand to her other nipple and began the same treatment, to which she let out another loud moan. She bit down hard onto her bottom lip and he smiled to himself as she closed her eyes, she looked so beautiful and he had to try and convnce himself that he wasnt infact falling futher into her trap. He moved his hand to her button, his other hand still holding hers above her head, giving him free access to her body. He undid the remaining buttons and his erection twitched as he stared down at her, although it wasnt the first time he had seen her naked today, this time he knew they would be having sex and that he was free to do whatever he wanted to get her ready for it. Her eyes were still tightly closed and he dropped his tounge to her nipple, licking gently at first but hearing her moan, he slipped it into his mouth and tugged at it, her body quivered in reaction and he loved how easy she was to turn on. He moved his lips to her other nipple and began to let his free hand dift down her figure, over her stomack and over her thighs, he lent down and lifted one of her knees up before running his hand back up her leg and too the top of her knickers. He fiddled with the top for a second before pulling his lips from her nipple. He moved into her lips and as he kissed her gently he pushed his hand into her knickers, her body lifted into him and she bit gently onto his bottom lip but this just spurred him on and he let his thumb drag over her clit, pushing her body to an extreme she had never been to before from such a minimal touch. As he pushed his fingers deep inside her she moaned out loudly and he lent back into her lips once again, she was struggling to kiss him and he couldnt help the smile on his lips as he kissed her, she was so lost in the moment and as he pulled from her lips and his hand from her little cotton knickers her eyes flicked open and he looked gorgeous as he stared down at her. He moved his hand from holding hers in place and he moved his body to sit between her open legs. His erection was huge through his boxers and she went to reach out for him but he shook his head and thats all she needed to know he wasnt finished with her yet. He hooked his fingers over the edge of her knickers and then lent in, he kissed through them and she all but screamed. He glanced up as she relaxed slightly once again. He let his tounge run over her knickers once again, they were already soaked and she let out a moan, trying her hardest to keep it in. He pulled up from her slightly and pulled the knickers down, she noticed the huge grn on his face as he stared at her naked body. He dropped his tounge back down and licked at her clit, sending her screaming once again, his hands gripped her knees holding her legs apart, giving him the amount of access he wanted. She let out another scream as he pushed his tounge over her and into her, licking every little bit of her. It only took a few more seconds of his pure torture before she screamed into an orgasm, unlike any she had before, she couldnt control herself as her hands shot into his hair. He moved up and into her lips, kissing her gently.

He had reached onto the floor and grabbed his trousers, he pulled a condom out of his pocket he stared into her eyes "Better to be safe.." he smiled as he held it to her, she took it from him and watched as he slipped out of his boxers, his erection was huge and she couldnt quite believe in a few minutes he would be inside her, her heart leaped a little at the idea and as she ripped the condom open he grinned as she sat up and peeled it over him. He kissed her lips as he fiddled with himself for a few seconds before pushing her back down on top of the covers, letting his body cover hers, his hands lifted her knees once again and she felt him at her opening, pushing a little into her, she moaned out and he smiled into her eyes "Ok?" he asked and she nodded. He moved his hands to her hips and pushed a little deeper, she was tight around him and he felt bigger still as he moved deeper and deeper, pushing harder, she couldnt help her moan once again, he dropped his lips down and onto hers. Kissing her until he had pushed into her fully. He began to thrust into her harder and she could feel his erection twitching against her. His breathing was getting heavy and she could tell he was getting close. He thrusted into her, he bit gently on to her shoulder as he stilled. She wrapped her arms from where they had been holding his waste round his neck, moving his lips to meet hers. He kissed her gently, different to any other kiss he had given her, it wasnt fuled by desire and lust, it made her feel loved even as he moved his hands to her face, cupping her gently "You are amazing" he whispeared as he pulled his lips from her. He slipped out of her and rolled next to her on the bed, she pulled the covers from underneath them and let them fall over their bodies, he wrapped his arm round her as he hugged her close. She layed with her head resting on his chest and as he kissed her hair she glanced up at him "That was new". He nodded "I cant believe we just had sex.. it probably wasnt the smartest move we have ever made". She sat up in the bed feeling her heart in her mouth at the idea of him using her like she was nothing. "You ok?" he asked as she began to button her nightly up "Yeah.. fine" was all she replied before she climbed from the bed and headed to the door, she could hear him call as she headed through her flat and into the kitchen.

When he appeared in the kitchen door way she had made herself a cup of tea and as she stared at him she had to meantally kick herself, he looked so hurt and confused and it was the most gorgeous thing, he stood leaning against the door frame with only his jeans hanging low with the button undone. She went to move past him and he grabbed her wrist "Dont I even get a cuppa?" he asked and she pulled from him "No you get dressed and then you go". He looked so hurt as she walked through to the living room, but she didnt care, he deserved it. "Stevie.." he called to which she just waved her hand to dissmiss him. When he appeared again a few moments later fully dressed he paused in the living room door way "Ok.. I erm.. I guess I'll go.." he waited for a response but when nothing came he sighed "You know what I knew you would do this... freak out so that everything was ruined.." she followed him into the hall "Me?" she shouted "You are blaiming this on me... it was hardly out smartest move" she spoke and he noticed the hurt in her eyes "Well it wasnt" he justified his words from earlier and then he sighed "I dont regret it though... and I was kind of hoping that wasnt it". She laughed as she moved over and pulled on the door handle "Yeah well Im sorry to of disapointed". He shook his head "No Stevie that wasnt what I ment..." he moved over and pushed the door closed over her shoulder "I ment.. I hoped we could do it again..." she felt a slight smile trace her lips as she stared up at him, he looked so nervous and she wrapped her arms round his shoulders pulling his lips into hers. He broke their lips, keeping his face just from hers "I dont mind if you dont want to help me with Callum.. I mean.. I can get him back on my own" she cut him off "I want to help you... I like you" she suddenely realised how shy she must look as her cheeks blushed a deep red and he nodded "I like you too... so maybe.. I could erm.. take you out.. like a date?". She grinned "I would love that"  
she replied and he lent into her lips once again. "Am I allowed back in now?" he gestured to the living room and she nodded "Yeah.. make yourself at home.. I will make you a coffee".

In the kitchen she was filled with nerves, she was going to go on a date with Smithy. How was this possible, he had been her best friend for longer than she could remember and it seemed weird to be thinking about dating him but then they had just had sex so a date would be the next logical step. She jumped as he rested his hands onto her hips and she smiled to herself "So are going to be a couple then?" she asked and he kissed her cheek as he wrapped his body round her, watching as she made his coffee "Yeah.. if thats what you want?" he smiled "I think we should take things slowly at first..." he continued "But then we've slept together..". She turned in his cuddle, wrapping her arms round his shoulders "You are lovely" she grinned to him. He sighed "About Callum?" he smiled and she laughed "You are obbsessed". He sighed "Even so.. I want you to make him think that... you know" she shook her head "I cant make him think I want him". He nodded "Just for a few minutes... long enough for you to say handcuff him to his chair at work". She sighed "But then he will come after me". Smithy shook his head "I wont let him.. go on Moss... what if I make it worth your while?". She grinned "And how are you intending to do that?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter and there will be one more of this after this one. Please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

She knocked lighty on his office door and waited for the Inspector to call her in "Come" he spoke and she couldnt help but think how true the word had been the last three days every time they had been alone. She moved into his office and pushed the door shut. He smiled up at her from his computer "I do hope this is a work matter DS Moss... Im a very busy man" she moved over and pushed up onto his desk "With very busy hands Inspector Smith" she grinned as he placed his hands on her thighs as she wrapped her hands round his shoulders. "What are you working on?" she asked as he tried to move into her lips and she diverted her eyes to his computer screen. He sighed "A sexual assult.." he lent into her neck, kissing her gently "Who in CID is working it?" she asked and he sighed once again as he sunk backwards into his chair "Grace... you are a tease". She smiled as she turned back to face him "You, Inspector Smith havent had as much sex in the last three years of your life as I have given you in the last three days... Im far from a tease". He grinned "You know you are amazing.. dont you?". She smiled "Well I do try". He laughed as he rose to his feet and moved into her lips, kissing her gently "I need to get back to work Moss.. and Im sure the DI will be pleased to know you are here trying to seduce me". She smiled "In your dreams.." she lent into his lips placing a gentle kiss "I do need to get back though". She pushed off his desk and he kissed her once again. He grinned "You all set for tonight?" he asked and she nodded "Just get him up to CID after the day staff have gone... Callum Stone wont know whats hit him". Smithy nodded as he kissed her once again "Go on.. before you get into trouble". She glanced back at him briefly before she moved out of the door. In the last three days the pair had been pretty much insepreable and she was intent on keeping it that way. It was safe to say she was falling for him, in a big way and nothing made her happy at the idea of their night together tonight, after the deed was done with Callum.

To say she was nervous was an understatement as she sat alone in the dim lit CID office. She had on her most revealling top and tight black jeans, and her sexist black with red silk underwear, not that she had any intentions of letting Callum seeing it. She glanced up at the clock and felt her breath hitch, in less than five minutes the Sergeant would be here. She had no idea how she would get through flirting, playing with his emotions. But then she was doing it for Smithy, and she had to keep that in her mind. Hearing the door bang she swung her chair round and glanced at the tall man in the door way. "Hey.." she all but whispeared. He smiled "Stevie... Inspector Smith has sent me about a stack of paper work". She nodded "I erm.. I'll get it for you" she rose to her feet and headed over towards Maxs desk "How are you?" she spoke softly and she was suddenley very aware he was stood close behind her "Very well thanks... and you Stevie?". She nodded as she grabbed the papers "Good" he took the papers and turned to the door "Are you going?" she asked and he turned back to her "I have work to do" she smiled "Im a bit fed up here on my own.." she paused as she undid the top button on her blouse, well aware it gave just the right amount of cleavege "And lonely" she continued. He smiled "Now now DS Moss... you could get us both in big trouble talking like that". She smiled "Im not suggesting anything Sergeant Stone.. Im just expressing my feelings" he lent into her ear "I know exactly what you are doing DS Moss" he pulled back to look at her and smiled "And you can tell Inspector Smith I said nice try" he took the paper work and headed to the door "Its nothing to do with him" he turned back and headed over to her "You didnt think I would figure this out... honestly?" he lent into her ear and smiled "The other night at the pub.. you dont think I stuck round to see you free Smithy.." he smiled as he pulled back "I only watched so much.. it was like a live sex show.." he headed to the door "Lucky I had my phone on me though" he smiled as he flicked a photo up on the screen of her kissing Smithys chest "You two come after me.. I will have this photo round the station before you can blink.." he paused as he smiled at her "So what was the plan?" he asked and she smiled "There wasnt one". It was then he noticed the handcuffs on the desk "I get it handcuff me to the chair and leave me there.. or the desk.. where was it?" he asked and she gestured to the chair. He nodded "Sit down... theres a slight change of plan". She shook her head "No chance" he smiled "I guess I will send this round then" she shook her head as she went to grab for the phone "You cant". He gestured to the seat which she then sunk into. He clipped the handcuffs round her wrists and smiled "Have a good night DS Moss" he smiled as he grabbed the blind fold that was rested on her desk and covered her eyes and headed to the door leaving her helpless and in the hope that Smithy would come to look for her.

He knocked lightly on the Inspectors door and smiled as he moved inside "Sorted... she is all ready for you Gov". Smithy smiled "Cheers mate... but we still aint even". Callum held his hands up "I know.. but at least we are back on the same team eh?". Smithy nodded "Yeah Stone.. we are.. and you remember that". Callum smiled as he held the phone up "The photo". Smithy nodded "Send it too me.. then delete it". Callum nodded "Yes Gov" Smithy pulled the door open and smiled to Callum "See you tomorrow". Callum smiled "You got big plans for her then.. I bet she is a right little..." Smithy cut in "Stop.." he turned back to face the Sergeant "You just remember who you are talking about.. DS Moss is more than a quick thing.. she really messed my head up the other night.. I cant stop thinking about her". Callum smiled "So its love". Smithy sighed as he headed to the door "I didnt say that.. but she is special.. so no locker room talk". Callum sighed "Oh come on Smithy.. I have just handcuffed your bird to a chair for you.. give me something?". Smithy walked back towards him "If she solved crimes the way she..." he smiled "Sunhill would be a crime free area" he grinned as Callum nodded "Shes good then?". He smiled "Its beyond words".

She listened as the door opened and banged shut and she remained in silence for a few moments before whisering "Smithy.. is that you?". Silence. She felt him lean down infront of her and the second he ran the back of his hand over her face, she knew she recongised his touch and as he lent up and into her lips, she couldnt help the smile on her face as he pulled away, he lifted the blindfold from her eyes and grinned "What happened Moss?" she smiled "He figured it out" she spoke as Smithy began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her bra bellow. "Undo the cuffs and we can go back to yours" she smiled and he shook his head "You have no idea what its doing to me having you here... like that". Stevie smiled slightly "Did you set me up?" she asked. He grinned "As if I would do a thing like that". She smiled "I cant believe you did this to me". He grinned as he began to unbutton her jeans "Well.. you teased the hell out of me.. you do it all the time... so I was thinking a bit of payback is in need". She sighed "You dont have to do this here..." he interupted "You like the fear". He pushed his lips to her neck and her breath hitched as he gently kissed her. She smiled as he moved his lips to hers, as he pulled away she grinned "You are a bad man Inspector Smith..." he cut in as he stared into her eyes "D'you have any idea?" he asked and she shook her head slightly "What?" she asked and he smiled "Im crazy about you" she smiled "Crazy.. I have to aggree with you". He laughed as he kissed her lips "You are one hell of a woman.. you know that". She smiled "Are you going to.." she nodded her head towards the handcuffs and he shook his head "No.. Im going to take these off though" he pulled her jeans down to reveal her black and red thong. "You are so sexy". He placed his lips gently to her legs and kissed along her, moving to the other side, kissing and licking her. He smiled as he kissed between her legs, revealling in the soft material of her thong". He smiled as he moved back up and into her lips. He hooked his fingers into her thong and slipped it down. She gasped as he pushed his finger deep into her, she felt herself building already as he massaged her clit. She wanted to scream but she had to control herself she couldnt let him get her turned on that easily. He moved to her ear and whispeared "How quick can you come?" he asked. She smiled "You carry on like that.. I will be weak at the knees within seconds". He grinned as he gently kissed her "Its a good job you're sitting down then" he smiled as he pushed deeper into her. He rubed the palm of his hand over her and the sensation was something she had never felt before. She let out a scream a few seconds later, she tilted her head back on the chair and he moved his lips to her ears "Three days Stevie..." he whispeared, placing a peck to her lips "Three days and Im already madly in love with you". She turned her eyes and looked at him "Smithy" she felt him unclip the handcuffs and she grabbed his hand as he rose to his feet "You shouldnt of said that" he sighed as she grabbed her clothes from the floor "No.. I probably shouldnt of... dont make it any less true.." she watched as he headed to the door "Smithy... Dale..." she called as she fumbled with her clothes. When she had eventually dressed and chased after him, he was no where in sight, she had ran to his office to find him gone. Once outside she noticed his car gone and sighed to herself. She had tried to call him a few times and had even driven to his but he was no where in sight, she sighed before climbing back in her car and driving towards the pub, guessing that was where the Inspector would be.

"I cant believe you are here..." Callum smiled "Why aint you showing her a good time?" he asked. Smithy took a sip of his beer and glared at the Sergeant "Leave it Stone". Callum nodded "Fine... come and have a drink" he gestured to the table of uniformed men. Smithy shook his head "Im fine". Callum sighed "Smithy.. this moody and brooding thing aint a good look.. come on". The Inspector slid off the barstool and headed over to Leon, Nate and Ben with Callum. He hadnt listened to the stories they were telling, if he was completly honest he didnt care about Nates latest conquest or the last time Leon and Kirsty were intimate. He just couldnt believe he had made such a fool of himself infront of Stevie. He glanced up as the chair next to him moved, speak of the devil, he thought. "We need to talk" she spoke softly. He took a sip of his drink "Nothing to say Moss". She smiled "Outside" she comanded and he shook his head "No Stevie.." he noticed the men glance at them and he shook his head "We will talk tomorrow" She glared at him "You cant tell me you are in love with me and not even give me the chance to answer you..." he glared at her as the four men all whispeared between themselves "I saw your reaction Stevie..." he downed the remainder of his beer and rose to his feet "I dont need a answer". He headed to the door, leaving her slightly shell shocked for the second time that day.

* * *

**Thanks again. Please review. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has took the time to read and review. I am so sorry about my lack of updates recently. Im hoping Im back on track now and should update another story in the next few days. This is the last chapter to this story. I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

"Oi..." she shouted as she followed him accross the pub car park. He turned back to her "You are unbelievable" he shouted as he turned away from her once again "Why did you tell me you love me?" she asked and he shook his head to dissmiss her as he tried to wave a passing taxi down. "Go away Stevie" she laughed "Are you always like this?" she stressed and he glared at her "Like what?" he asked and she smiled "A spoilt brat when dont get your own way.." he went to cut in but she rose her hand to silence him "You just jump to the conculsion that because I didnt jump at saying it back that I dont feel it.. which for the record I do.." she moved a little closer to him "But you are that insecure about yourself you think nobody ever would.. I get you have had it hard when it comes to love... and you know what I have aways had nothing but respect for the way you dealt with it but you are a joke Smithy". She turned away and he shouted "You are so self involed Stevie.. you dont have a clue" he moved a little closer "When I fell for you I told myself it would never happen and I would never have you and then to.." he shook his head "You know what forget it.." he waved another taxi which pulled in next to him "I wish I hadnt said anything.. cause you know what I am a joke.. I have fucked up everything I have ever had.. and I always will.. so Im sorry I wasted your time". He climbed into the taxi and she wiped her eyes as he drove off. He glanced back at her as the taxi drove away and he could see the hurt in her eyes, he loved her with all his heart and he really thought she felt the same now but he couldnt just take back everything he had said and now he had blown the one chance he had with the small blonde detective.

As the taxi pulled up, he lent forward paid the driver and climbed out. He glanced up at the stone gates and sighed as he headed inside, he had memories of failed relationships, people he loved dying and the man who made his life hell all in one place. When all he had to show for his life was a huge amount of regret and now all he wanted was the answers and he was sure this was where he was going to find them. He sat on the bench a little away from his grave and sighed "This is all your fault everything is your fucking fault" he stressed as he stared at the grave covered in weeds. The words were a joke and he hated the idea of the man being given any amount of respect even when he was in the ground _'A loving Husband and Father'._ It was safe to say Smithy hated his Dad, he had since the first time he had seen him rise his hand to his mother, but he blaimed him for everything, his failing his Mum, the relationships Smithy had let be ruined by his fear of turning into his father and a row pushing him to far. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Stevie. He loved her, she was his life and it had been that way since she had transferred to Sunhill and they had gone undercover together. He rose to his feet and moved over to his Dads grave and sunk down next to it, pulling some of the weeds from the ground. "You did this to me... I am so messed up because of you.. Stevie.. she thinks its because of Louise and Kerry but its you.." he sighed as he layed the weeds down next to the grave "Because of you... I cant be happy.. I cant love her the way a man should..". He glared at the head stone once again "A loving Father... do me a favour.." he laughed to himself "When you werent knocking Mum about.. you were hitting the bottle.. telling us what a dissapointment we were.. how we'd tied you down.. all I wanted was for you to go.. so I never had to face you again... then you did" Smithy smiled to himself as he glanced round the dark Grave Yard. "But that just made it harder... I never got the chance to tell you I hated you... to show you what I thought of you everytime you hit my Mum". He sighed "And now I never will but Im so afraid I will turn into you Im punishng myself and I will never be able to be happy". He thought over his words from earlier _"You are so self involved Stevie.."_ he hadnt ment to say it, he didnt even believe it, but she had humiliated him infront of his friends after he had put his feelings on the line. A couple of weeks ago none of this mattered, Stevie was the one then just as much as she was now but he hadnt ever experienced what it was to hold her and kiss her. Now he had to face facts, he needed to man up and let her no he was the man for her or risk loseing her forever. Whatever his demons were, he had to tell Stevie the truth and let her no he was sorry. He pushed up from the grass and began his way out of the grave yard.

Stevie hadnt headed back into the pub, she had got straight in her car and headed home. Arriving there she made her way into her room and rested down onto the bed, she had never ment to hurt Smithy and she hated the way she had spoke to him and that she could ever hurt him but here she was, her words swarming her head, his spitefull reply still ringing in her ears. It was safe to say she had ruined everything and she had no idea why. She did love him and she wished she had told him sooner. She headed out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and rang the pizza shop a few streets away, she had to eat, maybe that would get rid of the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomack. After ordering she made her way into the ensuite bathroom and stripped her clothes off before stepping under her steaming hot shower, she had to wash these tears away. She hated that he was having such an affect on her. The hot water ran down her slim body and she jumped as the door bell sounded the flat.  
She sighed as she stepped out and grabbed for her towel and rushed through to the door, not quite able to believe how quickly the pizza had arrived. She tightened her towel and grabbed her purse as she pulled the door open "Smithy" she breathed as he stood holding the small bunch of flowers and bottle of wine in his hands "Peace" he smiled and she stepped aside to let him in. "Go through" she gestured into the living room before following him inside. She pulled the towel round her a little tighter watching as he sunk onto the sofa and she rested down next to him. "What do you want Smithy?" she asked and he sighed "I was so out of order..." she nodded "We both said things we shouldnt of". He smiled as he layed the flowers to the table in front of them and took her hand "Im not gunna take back telling you I was in love with you this evening Stevie.. because I am in love with you... but everything else.. I am so sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to fogive me and we can move forward". She sighed "I want to forget it happened Smithy but..." she took his hand in hers "But if Im never going to compete with your past loves.. whats the point Smithy". He shook his head turning to face her more "Its not like that.. that isnt why I clammed up Stevie.. its not about Louise.. and its not about Kerry" she cut in "No.. this is ment to be about us". She shivered slightly and he shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it round her bare shoulders. "Yeah me and you.. and thats what it is about Stevie.. Im frightened Stevie". She glanced up into his eyes and sighed "Why.. I wouldnt hurt you Smithy.. I want us to be together". He shook his head "You dont understand... I have never been good at this.. it always goes wrong.. but I have never felt as close to anyone as I do you.. and Im so worried about.. hurting you". She sighed "I dont understand". He smiled "My Dad.. he.." she placed her hand to his face "You're not like him". He sighed "He used to be a good bloke.. he was in the army.. then he got tied down with my Mum.. me and my brother.. and he changed.. he started drinking.. hitting my Mum"  
he glanced over and noticed the horrified look on her face "You think Im trying to tie you down?" she stressed as she rose to her feet and shrugged his jacket from her shoulders, passing it to him, she tightened the towel "No.. Stevie.." he began but she interupted "I think you should go" before she walked from the living room.

As he appeared in the bedroom doorway she pulled the towel round her body once again. "I told you to go Smithy" she stressed. He shook his head "I cant until I explain Stevie.. I didnt mean it to sound like a bad thing.. I want you to tie me down" she smiled "I dont understand". He grinned at her as he moved over to her "I love you.. I do.. Im frightened I will turn into my Dad and if I ever hurt you.." she sighed "I trust you Smithy... I would trust you with my life Smithy". He sighed "I wish things were simple.. I shouldnt of flown off the handle when I told you I loved you.. its just I had this idea that we were going to be a perfect couple and that when I said it.. you would fall into my arms and say it back.." she smiled up at him and she couldnt help but think how sad he looked "But when you didnt.. I got angry.. and I hurt.. and in that split second I saw red.. I saw my Dad.. and thats why I walked out". She laughed "But you didnt hit me... and I dont think for one minute that you ever would... and I want us to make a go of it..." she took his hands and smiled "Smithy.. Im not expecting you to drop down onto one knee or anything like that.. I dont want you to feel like Im tying you down.. I just want us to have some fun.. be together and exclusive" he smiled "So no picking birds up in a bar?" he asked and she laughed "No.. no birds.. just me and you... I dont think you are capable of hurting me and I cant believe thats what you are worried about.. I trust you with my life". He grinned as he moved into her lips and as she pulled back she smiled "Why dont we try it again?" she asked,  
he shook his head "What?". She let her fingers intwine his and she smiled "Tell me you love me". He laughed slightly before placing a peck to her lips "I love you" She smiled "I love you too Smithy". She gestured to the bed "You fancy making up properly?" she asked and he grinned "And how are we going to do that Moss?". She undid the towel and let it drop to the floor, she watched him fiddle with his erection through his jeans as he eyed her full curves. He moved back into her lips and she fell onto the bed, him moving on top of her. He sighed as the door bell rang and she moved from underneath him in one swift motion "That'll be my pizza" she grinned as she grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door and headed out,  
flashing him a quick grin. This was definatly what he wanted and he would make damn sure he never turned into his Dad and he would make Stevie happy.


End file.
